<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Repression by NukaCoola</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29776887">Repression</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/NukaCoola/pseuds/NukaCoola'>NukaCoola</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fallout (Video Games), Fallout: New Vegas</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Courier Six - Freeform, F/M, Fallout New Vegas - Freeform, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Kinda, Light Angst, Protectiveness, Sex Dreams, Sexual Tension, Smut, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension, craig boone - Freeform, not all the way</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 01:47:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,165</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29776887</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/NukaCoola/pseuds/NukaCoola</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Boone can't express or process his feelings in any way shape or form.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Craig Boone/Female Courier</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Repression</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Boone tried hard to repress a groan as Six circled her hips and dragged her nails down his chest. She tightened around him as she approached her climax. He was right on the brink himself. The little gasps and moans escaping her as she rode him was making it really hard to focus on lasting. She leaned down nipping at his ear.</p>
<p>“Fffuck Boone, you feel so good.” She chanted his name like a prayer, damn he was so close. “Boone, Boone, BOONE!” That’s when he suddenly woke and opened his eyes to see Six standing over him. </p>
<p>“Damn you were really out huh?” She smiled at him, “It’s good! You need to sleep more.” A pang of embarrassment, guilt, and disappointment shot through him. </p>
<p>This was not the first time he’d had this dream. As much as he liked it in the moment he always felt bad about it when he woke up. He shouldn’t be thinking of her like that. It was wrong and gross and even though Six was none the wiser, he felt like he was betraying her trust. Boone sat up, making sure to push down and hide the remnant of his dream in his pants.</p>
<p>“How long have you been up?” He asked, voice monotone as always.</p>
<p>“A while,” she turned away from him, packing supplies back into her bag, “I really wanted to let you sleep more but it’s getting late and I figured you’d be pissed if I didn’t wake you soon so…” she trailed off</p>
<p>“What time is it?” Six looked at her Pip-Boy for a moment, her mouth pressed into a line. </p>
<p>“Uhhh well it’s like, kind of, 11:30ish.” She looked back at him with a nervous grin. He sighed, looking away from her he pushed his glasses up to rub his eyes. “Okay in my defense-”</p>
<p>“It’s fine, let’s just get going” She looked at him, a bit confused and a bit worried at why he wasn’t more upset. She didn’t know that it was guilt that made him shut up about the time and she never would. Just take the gift horse, Six Boone thought.</p>
<p>“Yeah alright,” she looked at him for a few more seconds before turning back to her packing. </p>
<p>Boone stood and walked over to his pack to grab some real clothes. They were making the long trip back to Novac after running an errand for Doctor Harvey in Jacobstown. The only problem with Six is she didn’t know when to stop helping others and start helping herself. They had been running around the wasteland for almost a month without a real break. She was really tired and the constant running, walking, and fighting they were doing was starting to have an effect on her health. He had complained about it frequently after two weeks of running around, but she just kept accepting jobs. During the job for Doctor Henry Boone had put his foot down. He made her swear they would go straight back to Novac when the job was done and relax for a bit. Six put up a bit of a fight as she always did but eventually she agreed. Boone was beginning to strap on his armor when he felt her eyes on him. He looked up at her and she quickly looked away, pretending to mess with something in her bag.</p>
<p>“What?” Boone questioned.</p>
<p>“What?” Six almost jumped when he addressed her. She almost looked like she was blushing. He eyed her for a moment while she specifically looked at anything but him. When she didn’t provide any further comment he went back to fastening his armor. A couple minutes later he was ready to go, so they set off.</p>
<p>It was hot, as always. This is why Boone liked to set out earlier, before the sun was high and the heat was difficult to bear. Six talked while they walked, sometimes she would ask him questions but mostly she would just say what she was thinking. It was a good dynamic they had. Boone didn’t like to talk and Six did. For all the time they spent together, he never seemed to get tired of her voice. She always had something new to say. Some theory on who she was before she got shot, a story that she overheard in a bar, what she would do if she had a million caps. With anyone else Boone would’ve tuned it out or barked at them to shut up, but Six was different. </p>
<p>In a moment of comfortable silence Boone’s thoughts drifted back to his dream. He wanted to punch himself for even thinking about it. He found himself thinking a lot about Six in those kinds of… situations. He felt bad but as much as he tried he couldn’t steer his mind away from it. His dreams about Six weren’t all sexual. Sometimes he’d dream of them going out somewhere on the strip, holding hands as they walked. Rarely, he’d have nightmares. Nightmares where instead of Carla being taken by Legionnaires it was- No. He wasn’t going to think about that. Ever. It was messed up as it is that Six was replacing Carla in his thoughts. But his brain replacing Carla with her in those terrible dreams was something he would rather stab himself than think about what it meant. </p>
<p>He was shaken out of his thoughts when he saw a blinking light in the ground only two feet ahead of them. He immediately stopped and when Six began to pass him he yanked her back roughly. </p>
<p>“Wha- Boone?” She looked at him with concern. He pointed at the ground ahead of them.</p>
<p>“Landmines, there’s probably more than just one. We need to find another way around.” She looked at the ground, a bit of color drained from her face as she realized she would have been blown to high hell if it wasn’t for Boone pulling her back. Boone felt anxiety trickle through him. What if he wasn’t there just then. She would’ve died. Sometimes he suspected she was a vault dweller before the accident due to how bad she was at surviving in the wasteland. </p>
<p>“Yeah yeah, sounds good.” She was visibly shaken, he wished he could hug her, comfort her. But it wasn’t his place. </p>
<p>He walked about ten paces back, scouring the ground for any more mines. She stuck close to him but he still felt worried. She couldn’t be close enough for him to feel calm about her safety. After assessing the land around he decided they would walk right for a mile until he was sure they were clear of danger. He began walking and she followed but he still had that shitty feeling of worry. She was only about two feet behind him so it was a stupid way to feel. He knew that and yet he still paused for a moment until she was right next to him. </p>
<p>“Everything alright?” Six looked up at him. She was so small. It would be so easy for a raider to overpower her. Boone didn’t know why that fact came to mind but as he’d realized before, he couldn’t quite control his brain.</p>
<p>“You’re trailing too far behind, stay close to me.” </p>
<p>“Oh, uh, okay sorry.” They began to walk again and again Six began to fall behind. He knew he had a faster stride but he was getting tired of the uncomfortable distance it created. He stopped again and turned to her.</p>
<p>“Sorry sorry I’m trying!” He didn’t respond. Instead when she caught up with him he took her hand and began to walk again. His heart was pounding. It shouldn’t be because this arrangement was just for practicality, safety, nothing more. But when she laced her fingers with his, when there was less than a foot between them, he felt more nervous than he had before. It was a different type of nervousness. </p>
<p>They walked like this for a long time and Boone couldn’t seem to calm himself down. When they had walked almost a mile from the mines they had seen before, he decided it was an appropriate time to continue on in their original direction. He scoured the ground for any more danger and when he found nothing, he let go of her hand. He almost felt disappointed when this happened. Which was stupid, he knew that. Add that feeling to the box of repressed emotions he kept in the back corner of his mind. Six hadn’t said a word since he had grabbed her hand. She hadn’t even commented on the change of direction. She really did trust him to keep her safe. The anxiety began to resurface. He distracted himself by casually looking over at her, she looked as if she was deep in thought. She usually shared her thoughts so he found it strange when she didn’t speak. Maybe he had made her uncomfortable. Dammit…</p>
<p>They walked across the barren land for hours. Occasionally Six would comment on the heat or propose a random hypothetical she had thought of, but she was far quieter than usual. </p>
<p>Eventually they approached an old town, mostly reduced to rubble. The sun had set an hour ago and it wasn’t smart to travel in the dark out here. Boone looked around for a defensible place to stay for the night, he settled on a small wooden shed that was mostly intact. </p>
<p>“Should we stop there for the night?” Six asked, pointing towards the shed they were approaching.</p>
<p>“That’s what I was thinking.” </p>
<p>They made their way over to the shed, Boone searched the outside and inside of the building carefully before he determined it was safe. Six began to unpack some canned beans and supplies to build a fire while Boone set out their sleeping mats. Six was able to get a fire started, and she warmed their food over it. Boone grabbed two beers out of their bags. He handed her one and sat down beside her. They drank in silence and then when the food was ready, they ate in silence. Six was a known lightweight so when he went to grab himself another bottle and she asked him to pass her one, he was a little concerned. He gave her one anyways though, and they drank while the fire slowly died down before them. Six was almost finished with her bottle when she spoke.</p>
<p>“Craig?” her voice was quiet, Boone’s heart jumped a bit at her using his first name.</p>
<p>“Yeah?” He was surprised at the uncertain tone his voice held. She looked up at him for a moment, she seemed to be struggling with some sort of decision. </p>
<p>“I- uh…” her words trailed off. After a few seconds of silence, she moved closer to him, when she was close enough she climbed into his lap. Her hands rested on his shoulders as she looked at him. Boone froze, before he could take a moment to process what was happening she leaned in and kissed him. At first he remained frozen, but the second time she pressed her lips to his he kissed back. He couldn’t help but think he was dreaming. Six’s breath came fast as she kissed him harder. His head was spinning and his heart was beating out of his chest. When she poked her tongue out and licked his lower lip he was able to regain enough thought to gently push her away from him. They were both panting, between breaths Boone spoke.</p>
<p>“You’re drunk, Six.”</p>
<p>“So?”</p>
<p>“So this isn’t right. For me to, when you’re…” he didn’t know how to say this. He really wanted her but it didn’t feel right. She leaned down, sucking and biting at his neck. Boone thought he might pass out. She raised her lips to his ear and whispered.</p>
<p>“I want you, Craig.” An involuntary shiver ran down his spine. He could already feel himself hardening, she’d feel it soon too. Every bone in his body was screaming at him to push her to the ground and rip her clothes off. Instead he lifted her off his lap and backed away. He’d give anything to wipe away the look of pain that took over her face when he did this.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry.” he stuttered quietly. She attempted to fix her expression. An obviously pained half smile covering her features.</p>
<p>“No it’s ok, I’m sorry for, ya know.” she looked away, he wanted to hold her so bad, “We should probably get to sleep.” She turned from him and started to fix up her mat. Boone felt like he had just shot himself. It was self inflicted but it still hurt real bad. He doused what was left of the fire before laying down on his own mat. She was turned away from him, he turned away too. He screwed his eyes shut and prayed he didn’t just fuck up their whole relationship. Unbeknownst to him, Six was thinking the same thing.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>